<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Koushi's life really began by BooImDead</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029466">When Koushi's life really began</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooImDead/pseuds/BooImDead'>BooImDead</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Angels &amp; Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel Sawamura Daichi - Freeform, Ghost Sugawara Koushi, Light Angst, M/M, the major character death tag is only there because its a ghost au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:28:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooImDead/pseuds/BooImDead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara Koushi was not prepared to die. He was definitely not prepared to meet a hot angel who was going to lead him to the next world. He was so fucked.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sugawara Koushi was not prepared to die. </p><p>It was Monday morning, and Koushi got ready to go to work, got into the car, started driving, lamented his existence, the usual. </p><p>What he did <em>not</em> expect was to get hit by another car and die. Because that’s exactly what happened. And Koushi didn't survive. </p><p><em>Dammit.</em> His mother would have lectured him for cursing, but this situation called for it. </p><p>Koushi was still processing what happened. He could see his body, with several EMT’s hovering over it, attempting to revive him. </p><p><em> Try and try all you want but you won’t succeed fuckers.</em> He was starting to come to terms with the fact that he was a ghost for all eternity. Koushi looked around. Considering how long earth has been around, there weren’t a lot of ghosts in this area. Well, there were none. They must have gone somewhere.</p><p>He was confused. Koushi had no idea what someone is supposed to do once they die. He searched his pockets for some sort of manual. There were none. He was thinking about what he should do when he notices a figure coming towards him. </p><p><em>What a wonderful day to be gay!</em> Coming towards Koushi was a man. More specifically a strong large muscular man. He was walking with large strides and had a calm aura. He was looking directly at Koushi with his beautiful deep brown eyes. He had short dark brown hair and the way the light hit him made it seem like he was glowing. Basically, the man was hot. He also had two feathery wings behind him. He stopped in front of Koushi. <em>He's a literal angel.</em> </p><p>“Hello”, the hot man said. “I’m Sawamura Daichi, but you can call me Daichi.” Daichi had a soft deep voice. He stretched his hand out. Koushi was at a loss for words. </p><p><em>I think I’m in love.</em> “I-I’m Sugawara Koushi, but my friends call me Suga,” Koushi grins. He shakes Diachi’s hands. Daichi had big calloused hands. </p><p>“Ok, Suga. Do you want to head over to the next world or do you want to stay here for a while? It’s completely fine if you don’t want to go right now. I took 2 whole months to leave.” Daichi says softly. He gives a small smile. Koushi would have died again just from that sight.</p><p>“Wait, you were alive?” Koushi was surprised. He thought that angels must have been angels since they were born. He didn't think they were alive at any point.</p><p>Daichi laughs a little. Koushi thought the sound was heavenly. “I was alive 7 or 8 years ago. I was unfortunately killed by someone. Then I became an angel.” The EMT's below must have given up on trying to revive him, as they were starting to leave. The other driver must have survived.</p><p>“Ooh murder mystery! Will you tell me more about your death if that's ok?” Koushi says. He enjoyed murder stories and this way he could find out more about Daichi. Plus, the only other thing he could think of was his death, and he didn't want to think about that. He wanted to be distracted.</p><p>A few chuckles escape Daichi. “It’s a long story. I can tell you on the way. Do you want to leave right now? We can go whenever you are ready.” <em> He is so sweet.</em> </p><p>Koushi scans the wreck. Sure, he didn’t want to leave Earth, but there was nothing he could do here. Deciding to make the logical choice, Koushi starts speaking:</p><p>“We can leave now, Daichi. I’m fine with it.” Koushi gives a small smile and looks towards Daichi, who returns it. The road has returned to its normal state. </p><p>“Ok, Suga.” Daichi grabs Koushi’s hand and leads him somewhere. Koushi blushes at the sudden touch. “Follow me!” Daichi says. </p><p>Koushi could follow Daichi anywhere. <em>I am so fucked right now.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Interworld</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I give this fic less love than my other one so here is the update (finally)</p><p>Thanks for 5 kudos btw!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daichi led Koushi up. They went above the clouds, and Koushi thought that they were going to end up in space. That is, until Daichi suddenly stopped. </p><p>“Hey Suga? We will be leaving Earth now. Are you sure you want to go?” Daichi said softly. He was drawing circles on Koushi’s hand with his fingers. Koushi smiled. </p><p>“Yes, Daichi” Koushi gave him a big grin. He would follow Daichi anywhere. </p><p>“Ok, here we go” </p><p>Suddenly they were rushed into a tunnel. The tunnel ended and Daichi smiled. </p><p>“Suga, you can fly now,” he said. </p><p>Koushi lifted one of his legs up off the cloud ground, and then lifted the other. He didn’t fall. <em> I can fly!</em></p><p>Koushi moved around in spirals and twirls, going fast and slow. Daichi watched him, holding his hand whenever he was close to falling. </p><p>They were like that for hours. Soon after Koushi got the hang of it, Daichi flew with him, and they wandered around this new world, which Koushi found out is called the interworld. </p><p>“Hey Suga? You want me to give you a tour?” Daichi said. <em>He is so nice.</em> Koushi nodded. </p><p>The interworld was a beautiful place. It was very fluffy; everything was made up of clouds, with little wood bridges that connected the cloud islands. There were also little gazebos and huts dotted on the islands, and it seemed to go on forever. There was a big island in the middle which had a castle sort of structure. Koushi assumed that it was where the leader lived.<em> It’s so beautiful.</em></p><p>“...and this is where Kageyama lives. Suga?” Daichi’s voice interrupted Koushi’s thoughts. </p><p>“O-oh! I was just thinking, Daichi” Koushi replies. He smiles at Daichi, and Daichi smiles back at him. If Koushi wasn’t already dead, he would have died on the spot. </p><p>“Oh, ok! Well I think it’s important you know who this is. This is Kageyama Tobio, leader of us angels. He is kinda mean, but you’ll get used to it.” Daichi says. </p><p><em> Mean? What happened to angels being nice?</em> Koushi decides to ask about it but Daichi just responds with “Well, he technically is still 17, even if he’s been dead for hundreds of years.”</p><p>“Hundreds?!” Koushi says.</p><p>“Yeah, he’s been dead for hundreds of years. Was a prince of sorts that got assassinated. Doesn’t trust anyone because of it.” Daichi responds nonchalantly.</p><p>“Damn.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>They stand there in awkward silence. Daichi inhales deeply and turns to Koushi. </p><p>“Well, do you want to head over my place so we can chill for a while? I don’t think you would want to join the other ghosts yet. Doesn’t seem like you’d have anyone.”</p><p>“Oh sure.” <em>I’mgoingtohisplaceI’mgoingtohisplaceI’mgoingtohisplace</em></p><p>“Ok, follow me!” Daichi extends his hand for Koushi. Koushi grabs it.</p><p>
  <em> Holy shit I am going to Daichi’s house!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Daichi's House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Drinking Alcohol</p>
<p>There will be a summary of the chapter at the end.</p>
<p>On another note, sorry for taking so long to upload this! I am writing a oneshot fic and got caught up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they arrive at Daichi's house, Koushi realizes how big it is. </p>
<p>From their earlier perspective, all the huts seemed small, but up close it seemed <em>huge.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Damn.</em>
</p>
<p>“Hey Daichi?” Koushi starts speaking, “Exactly how big is your house?”</p>
<p>“It's bigger than you expected, isn't it?” Daichi lets out a small laugh. “It's got two bedrooms.” They go into the house. He points to one of the doorways. “That one’s my room.”</p>
<p>Koushi nods in response. He follows Daichi as he goes into the kitchen. “Suga, want something to drink?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, what do you have?” Koushi didn’t think that angels needed food and water but he was surprised by a lot of things about angels. </p>
<p>“You want some wine?”</p>
<p><em>Wine? He has wine?</em> “Sure” Koushi yells back. </p>
<p>Soon Daichi returns with two bottles of wine and pours out a glass for each of them. They start into a conversation that is light at first, but after a short time turns to Daichi’s time on earth. </p>
<p>“....so I meet this guy at one of these volleyball camps named Kuroo. And I kinda start liking him right? He was so gorgeous” Daichi shakes his head at this point. “But anyway, we flirt and stuff, basically do stupid high schooler things and get together after like.. an year.” Daichi takes a sip from his glass. “And his the best boyfriend, takeme on dates, ya know, amazing.”</p>
<p>It hurts Koushi to hear Daichi talk about another guy like this. It hurt him so fucking much. He takes a long sip from his glass. </p>
<p>“So we date for like tree years? And then he breaks up wimeh.” Daichi takes a sip. “Causehe realijes that his in love with hees best friend.”</p>
<p>Koushi puts his arm around Daichi and pulls him in for a hug. They stay like that until Koushi lets go to take a sip from his glass.<em> I’m gonna need a lot more of this shit if I want to get through tonight.<em></em></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“So we brokup, ya? An mah best freend from when I was a keed” He hiccups. E starts talkin to me ‘gain. An wee dosuff an star datin. Bud den he kills meh.” Daichi hiccups and laugh. “E kills meh.” Daichi laughs again. If Daichi wasn’t laughing about his own death, Koushi would be admiring its sound. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Daishi, dat suks. Fuk dat bish.” Koushi says and giggles. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“I di-id.” Daichi replies, and Koushi can’t help but laugh. Daichi joins in. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Ya know, Shuga. Ya laff cute.” He puts his glass down and grows closer to Koushi. “Your rally handsum. Dont ya foget dat.”</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Koushi blushes bright red. “Daishi yar ho-ot too” He inches towards Daichi. Daichi moves towards him. He puts his hand on Koushi’s face, pulling him closer. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>And then at last, they kiss. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>And they got so caught up in kissing, they didn't hear someone enter the house</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Summary: Daichi and Koushi go into Daichi's house and start drinking wine. Daichi talks about his ex kuroo, who he dated for about 3 years. Kuroo had then broken up with him due to him realizing that he is in love with his best friend, and Daichi dates his childhood friend, who kills him. They compliment each other, and end up kissing, not realizing that someone has entered the house undetected.</p>
<p>I would lie and say this will update more often but that is pointless since I do blatant favoritism with my fics lol. </p>
<p>Hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Azumane Asahi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a short chapter. The next one will be out soon. (I sound so formal lmao)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Azumane Asahi was a dear friend of Daichi. When Daichi first died, Asahi was the angel who had brought him to the interworld, and Asahi was the one who told him how to work with ghosts. Daichi really liked being around Asahi most of the time. </p><p>But when Asahi had walked into his living room while Daichi was kissing Suga,  there was nothing Daichi wanted more from Asahi was for him to get away. </p><p>“Uhh D-Daichi? Remember the rules?” Asahi said. </p><p>Suga pulled away to look at this intruder. He looked from Daichi and Asahi, clearly confused and still somewhat intoxicated. </p><p>“Daichi? Whoz dis? Whad rules?”</p><p>Daichi was somewhat angry but also somewhat scared. Angry that Asahi had interrupted things when they were going so well. Scared that Suga wouldn’t forgive him. Daichi was well aware of the rules, but he got caught up in the flow. </p><p>“Daichi?” Asahi looked to the table. “Oh. Y-you’ve been drink-king.” As nervous as he sounded, Asahi made no move to leave the house, or to leave them alone!</p><p>“Aahh Shuga, that’s Asahee” Daichi managed to get out. The alcohol and the <i>intensity</i> of the situation messed with his ability to think straight. Or gay. Or in any way at all.</p><p>‘Asahee’ decided to answer Suga’s other question. “There are rules, put in place by the king. No one is to be in relationships with one another. Love is illegal.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So what do you guys think?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Why?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which they fight.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Remember when I said "qUicK upDatE"? yeah i was lying.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Asahi said “Love is illegal”, Koushi thought time slowed down. </p>
<p><em>But I was going to be with Daichi, we were going so well, I..</em> Koushi couldn’t bring himself to finish that thought. Not when the situation was like this. Koushi looked around. </p>
<p>Daichi had sobered up. He was frozen. Little did Koushi know, Daichi was just as confused as he was. Drunk, Daichi had acted on his feelings instead of following protocol. And now he was in a situation he did not know how to handle. <em>Fuck.</em></p>
<p>Suga decides to break the silence. “Daichi? Why?”</p>
<p>The pain and disappointment Daichi heard in his voice made him want to scream. But he could only give him quiet apologies. “I’m sorry Suga, I didn’t mean-”</p>
<p>“You didn’t mean for what Daichi? You didn’t mean for- for this!” He gets off the couch and gestured around. The pain had changed to anger, and Daichi felt really horrible. He wanted to be able to comfort him, to love him, not to bring him this pain. And Daichi felt like shit for that. </p>
<p>Suga looked at Daichi’s face, hoping for an explanation, for anything, but Daichi couldn’t give him anything. The silence was unbearable. When he gave up, he quietly walked out of the house, with no goodbye. </p>
<p>Asahi lifted up one of his fingers. “This seems like a bad time, but I came to tell you about the new king's reign. They’re looking for applicants, but it looks like Kageyama is going to stay again.”</p>
<p>Daichi shook his head. He’d already let his feelings mess with his work once, he wouldn’t do it again. He must let Suga calm down first. He takes a deep breath. “Ok, let’s make a list of..”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Koushi really has no idea where he is going. He is just going away from Daichi. That bitch, motherfucker-</p>
<p>No. That’s not who Daichi is. He’s sweet, he’s the one who helped Koushi get used to the Interworld. No. That was his job. But he didn’t have to invite him to his house. No. <em>Ughh.</em> Koushi was very conflicted. </p>
<p>He stops to scan his surroundings. Koushi had ended up in some park-like place. There was a bench nearby so he took a seat. He’s wallowing in his sadness when someone interrupts him. </p>
<p>“Hey!” A short guy with red horns approaches him. He has two bleached bangs in the front of his head. “You look sad!”</p>
<p>“No shit, sherlock.” Koushi lets out a small laugh. “So why are you here?”</p>
<p>“I’m Nishinoya Yuu, but you can call me Noya!” He smiles brightly. “Nobody really comes here so I was confused.”</p>
<p>“Oh. I’m Sugawara Koushi, but just Suga is fine.”</p>
<p>“So Suga. What's the deets?”</p>
<p>Koushi laughs. He hadn’t heard someone speak like that in a while. “Angel who was supposed to help illegally kisses me. Gets caught.” Putting it that way, makes Koushi realize how funny it sounds. He laughs. </p>
<p>Noya, on the other hand, looks intrigued. “Who was it?”</p>
<p>“Hm? Daichi. Sawamura Daichi.” He sighs. Saying his name out loud made him think about how much he cared about him. </p>
<p>“DAICHI-SAN?!” Noya looks surprised. “If he broke the rules for you Suga, then he really cares about you. He would NEVER break the rules. Him and his friend.”</p>
<p>“Asahi?” Koushi is surprised. He’d thought that Daichi was just using him for fun and that it wasn’t the first time. It really put a new perspective in. </p>
<p>“Yeah, probably him. BUT ANYWAY! If Daichi-san really did that, then he cares for you. You do like him?” Noya eyes him suspiciously. </p>
<p>“I do, Noya. I really like Daichi.” Saying his name made Koushi sad, so he looked away. Noya seems to pick up on this. </p>
<p>“HEY! Don’t worry, the King’s getting changed soon! Er, he might. BUT we can put someone in place who can break the rule! Then you and Daichi can make out or whatever.” Noya jumps in excitement. Once Noya settles down, it’s awkward for a few moments until Koushi breaks the silence. </p>
<p>“Hey Noya?”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Why is love illegal?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>When I planned this, I did not mean for this to get so angsty I am so sorry.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>